


The Voice on the Phone

by FanficAddiction



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, Older Changmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficAddiction/pseuds/FanficAddiction
Summary: It's surprising how much a single phone call can change.





	The Voice on the Phone

Changmin reclined in his chair as he hit the Call button on his phone. He smiled a little, glancing at the picture of him and his half-brother. It has been so long since he had seen him, but they kept in touch at least once a week. Still, he missed his goofball brother so much sometimes. They might have different fathers, but they were as close as any pair of twins sometimes. Of course, it was a surprise to their parents, since Changmin was seven years older and into different things. But Changmin knew he and Junsu just had a connection.  
  
The ringing in his ear continued for a moment before it was picked up.  
  
 _"Hello?"_  
  
"Junsu-yah, how are you?" he asked, smiling growing at the sound of that familiar high pitch. There was some noise in the background that was growing louder.  
  
 _"Hyung! Hi! What —"  
  
"Yo, pass the drugs!"  
  
"Don't forget the alcohol!!"  
  
"We don't need condoms! Let's just have an ORGY!"  
  
"Oh my god! — Guys shut up! It's my brother!"_  
  
Changmin pulled the phone away a bit from his ear at the sound of Junsu's yell.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked. It appeared that he wasn't heard however, since Junsu was still yelling. Suddenly, there was a scuffling sound and Junsu's voice fell into the background, more fevered than before.  
  
 _"Hey, no, give it back!"  
  
"Why won't you let us talk to your brother, Susu?"  
  
"Yeah, what are you hiding?  
  
"Oh, maybe it's not his brother. It's probably his giiiiiiiirlfriend!"_  
  
 _"Shut. Up! Yoochun! GIVE ME BACK THE PHO-"_  
  
"Hello?" Changmin called, trying not to feel dizzy with the sudden multitude of voices in his ear.  
  
 _"Hello?"_ replied one of the previous voices.  
  
Changmin rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "And who might you be?"  
  
 _"Kim Jaejoong,"_ he replied. _"And who are you?"_  
  
Changmin snorted over the phone. "I believe I'm Changmin, Junsu's older brother."  
  
 _"Oh."_ The voice faded a bit a he pulled it away from his mouth to yell. Changmin appreciated it. _"It really is his brother."_  
  
 _"That's what I said! Hyung, give me the phone! I haven't spoken to him in a while!"  
  
"You talk to him every week!"  
  
"Oh. My. God. SHUT UP YOOCHUN!"  
  
"No need to be angsty, Junnie,"_ sang 'Yoochun's' voice.  
  
 _"Yoochun, I swear to God-"  
  
"So,"_ Jaejoong continued over the background voices, once more clear as he spoke to Changmin. _"What's up?"_  
  
Changmin drummed his fingers on the desk absentmindedly. "Just making a call to my beloved Dongsaeng. I would ask you the same question, but I would assume that you are planning that orgy."  
  
The man on the other side of the line laughed vibrantly. It was quite the attractive laugh, if Changmin thought about it. _"Yeah, about that..."_  
  
"Yes?" Changmin asked, waiting.  
  
 _"Yeah... Not going to happen."_ He laughed again.  
  
"I didn't think so." Changmin shook his head.  
  
 _"Hey, don't say it like it would never happen!"_ He sounded indignant which caused Changmin to grow curious.  
  
"Are you in the habit of joining orgies?" he asked.  
  
Jaejoong sputtered. _"What?! No, oh my god."_ He laughed again. _"No,"_ he repeated. _"But that isn't to say I haven't been invited or haven't thought about it."_  
  
Changmin blinked in surprise before cracking a large grin. "Sexy, kinky, and arrogant I take it."  
  
He pictured the other shaking his head. _"Pretty, flexible, and confident, actually."_  
  
Changmin laughed out loud. “Feisty.”  
  
 _“You can say that again.”_  
  
Changmin was still laughing when Junsu wrestled the phone back from his friend.  
  
-  
  
Junsu had apologized for the ruckus of his friends, but Changmin had waved it off. Junsu had already told him all about his close friends. Yoochun, the pervert. Yunho, the casual leader. Jaejoong, the other. Apparently, there were too many words to describe Jaejoong so he went with other.  
  
If asked about Jaejoong, Junsu would say he was loud, outgoing, modest, funny, spoiled, giving, kind, caring, and the best friend he’d ever get - aside from Changmin himself. Which was high praise, Changmin would like to believe.  
  
Apparently he had caught Junsu in the middle of one of their get-togethers. They hung out every day, so it was actually a surprise that Changmin hadn’t called and met them previously, but Changmin often called at night once he got off work, rather than during a break.  
  
He called Junsu the next week around nine pm as he walked into his apartment.  
  
 _“Hey, Hyung!”_  
  
“Hey, Su. How are you?”  
  
 _“Good. I’m doing good in all my classes!”  
  
“Except math!” _called a slightly familiar voice which had Changmin smiling for no reason.  
  
Junsu groaned. _“Don’t tell him that,”_ he tried to whisper, but Changmin heard him all the same.  
  
“Is that so?” he asked, playing along.  
  
 _“Yep! Oh, and that game I mentioned last time? Yeah, we won it! By a landslide, too! Their soccer team was no match for ours.”_ He sounded so confident that Changmin wasn’t surprised when Jaejoong chimed in again from the background.  
  
 _“We won by two points, Junsu. And you got kicking in the balls.”_  
  
Changmin bursted out laughing, caught off guard. He kept laughing, feeling short of breath before it was over.  
  
 _“Hyuuuung,”_ Junsu whined. Changmin didn’t know to which of them his brother was referring to.  
  
-  
  
It was during one of their later interactions that Changmin realized Jaejoong had no idea just who he was.  
  
 **To: dongsaeng  
  
This day is going to be so long. I would rather play soccer with you - and that says a lot.**  
  
  
 _ **Reply  
From: dongsaeng  
  
does it rlly ?**_  
  
Changmin frowned at his phone. Junsu didn’t type like that.  
  
 **You know how much I hate soccer.  
  
  
 _omg how can u 2 even b bros ??? u H8 SOCCER!? Demon!_**  
  
Changmin sighed in exasperation and some fondness. After having gotten used to Junsu’s group of friends over the last month, he wasn’t surprised with them anymore.  
  
 **Alright, who is this?**  
  
  
 ** _< :’0_  
  
  
Is that supposed to help me guess?  
  
  
 _that was quick. no fair! i wanted 2 mess w u 4 longr.  
  
& no. it was a cryin face. C? Cryin rn. TT_TT_  
  
  
Sorry to cause you distress. But to be fair, your communication skills are causing me distress. I think we are even. Who is this?  
  
  
 _but typing like that takes 4evr! i am fastr this way_  
  
  
Perhaps for you, but it takes me a moment or two for me to even understand what you are saying.  
  
  
 _psha! & here i thought u were smart._  
  
  
I am smart.  
  
  
 _says who? some1 lied._**  
  
  
Changmin had a good idea who it was now and grinned at his phone.  
  
  
 **Or you are incapable of knowing the difference. I have to be smart to run my own business.  
  
And hello, Jaejoong.  
  
  
 _no fair. :((((  
  
u run ur own business? Kim Changmin, business man. who new_**  
  
“Hmm.” he stared at his phone in surprise. He had told his family that he wanted to remain anonymous to everyone outside the family for the sake of his own privacy, but he hadn’t actually thought that Junsu hadn’t told his closest friends about him. Then again, Changmin guessed that Junsu’s friends weren’t the kind to only befriend him to get close to his billionaire step-brother, Shim Changmin.  
  
Changmin smiled, happier than before.  
  
 **Not you, apparently.  
  
  
 _how u type so fast like that >:(_**  
  
  
 **Practice and dedication.  
  
  
 _& obsessiv compulsiv behaviorz_  
  
  
I’d like to call it stubbornness.  
  
  
 _have it ur way :(_  
  
  
Thank you. I will. ;)**  
  
  
 ** _he can b corrupted!_**  
  
  
-  
  
The next time he called was a week and a half later. He dialed, feeling bad for having been unable to reach his brother. He had been required to go on a business trip where there was no cell service.  
  
The phone rang for a while which made him look at the time. It wasn’t too late, considering. Maybe Junsu had left his phone at home then…  
  
 _“Why hello, hello stranger. Long time.”_  
  
Changmin grinned. “Same to you, Jaejoong. Where is Junsu?”  
  
Material shifted and he guessed Jaejoong shrugged. _“The shower. Just went in too. I’m staying the night, so…”_  
  
“Gotcha.”  
  
It was quiet for a moment and Changmin felt the distinctive sense of awkwardness fall over the other. He chuckled.  
  
 _“What?”_  
  
“You don’t have to feel awkward when you want to talk to me. You can talk to me anytime you want, Jaejoong.”  
  
There was a rushed sound as if Jaejoong sat up quickly. _“Yah! What are you insinuating?”_  
  
Changmin held the phone between his ear and shoulder as he went about making dinner in his kitchen. “Nothing, actually.” He paused, just to tease the other. “Why? Is there something to insinuate in the first place?”  
  
 _“No!”_ Jaejoong voice was rushed and if Changmin could guess, he might say that Jaejoong was blushing. But he couldn’t be sure.  
  
He frowned when he realized he didn’t like that he didn’t know what Jaejoong looked like. But he couldn’t ask for a photo, could he? No, because then Jaejoong might want one of him and then the secret would be out of the bag.  
  
Changmin liked his little interactions with Jaejoong - the boy was smart and funny. It was rare that someone could talk to him so casually and keep up with his wit. Most people were intimidated by his accomplishments and his looks.  
  
Jaejoong might be confident, but it was hard for Changmin to not also be confident when people paste his face on billboards and name him the [#1](http://www.livejournal.com/rsearch/?tags=%231) Hottest Bachelor of Korea. And it was those pictures that would give him away to Jaejoong immediately.  
  
He didn’t want to risk losing the time he had grown to enjoy.  
  
“Oh, sorry. My mistake.”  
  
There was silence. Then a soft, _“Did you want something to be insinuated?”_  
  
Changmin stopped what he was doing, spatula in hand. Did Jaejoong sound... hopeful?  
  
The answer was yes, he did sound tentatively hopeful. So the next question was, did Changmin want there to be something there?  
  
It would be odd, for sure. His brother was only seventeen, making Jaejoong one year older. But he himself was twenty four. Not too much of an age difference but… Then there was the fact that they didn’t know what the other looked like. But Jaejoong didn’t seem to mind. Did Changmin?  
  
“Give me your phone number,” he suddenly said.  
  
 _“...what?”_  
  
“Just give me your number, Jae.”  
  
The nickname must have shocked him because he rattled off his number without another question.  
  
“Tell Junsu to call me,” he told the other. “Bye Jaejoong.” He hung up.  
  
Before Jaejoong could worry too much, Changmin added his contact information and shot off a text.  
  
 **To: Jaejoong  
  
Feel free to talk to me anytime you want.**  
  
  
 ** _Reply  
From: Jaejoong  
  
is that my answr?_  
  
  
Do you need more?**  
  
  
 ** _i would like more…_**  
  
Changmin rolled his eyes. Of course he did. He replied with:  
  
 **I like you, Jaejoong.**  
  
  
 _ **thats bettr.**_  
  
  
-  
  
Changmin hadn’t spent so much time this attached to his phone outside of business related manners in years. Aside from his weekly calls to Junsu, he was constantly replying to Jaejoong who - who would have guessed it - was a complete chatter box.  
  
Not that he minded. The last few weeks had been the happiest he had been in a long time. It wasn’t that he didn’t love his job or his calls to his family, but there was something missing in his life. And he was pretty sure it was someone like Jaejoong.  
  
Any message or call from the younger man had his lips tugging into an automatic smile and his heart fluttered in sync with his stomach.  
  
He was so screwed.  
  
-  
  
It was during one of their many calls that Changmin asked the question he didn’t want to have to reply to himself. But he and Jaejoong were growing closer and closer and Changmin wanted to move forward. He wanted Jaejoong. He wanted to see him and kiss him and make love to him.  
  
Four months. Four months of bliss and developing feelings and Changmin was ready to ask Jaejoong to be his; his boyfriend, his lover, his best friend. (Junsu would have to learn to share.) He hated that during their conversations, Jaejoong had been hanging out with Yunho, who happened to both be Jaejoong and Junsu’s friend, but also Jaejoong’s ex.  
  
Changmin wasn’t comfortable with it. He didn’t want to be the jealous type - after all, he had little to be jealous of - but he didn’t have any claim on the other yet. It was frustrating and always in the back of his mind. What if someone got to Jaejoong before he did?  
  
 _“Why haven’t you asked me to be your boyfriend?”_ Jaejoong asked, shocking Changmin who was in the middle of signing papers in his office.  
  
Changmin slowly put down his pen and reclined in his chair. He let out a slow breath. “Picked up on that, have you?” he muttered.  
  
Jaejoong snorted. _“It’s not like you’ve been slick about it. I like you. You like me… why haven’t you asked me out?”_  
  
“I could say the same to you, Jae. Why do I have to be the one to do it?”  
  
Jaejoong didn’t answer.  
  
“Jae?” Changmin asked, worry growing.  
  
Jaejoong sighed. _“Nevermind.”_  
  
“Jae, wait, no. What’s wrong?”  
  
Dial tone.


End file.
